Días de tormenta, besos de ciclón
by tams90
Summary: Para Marina, feliz cumpleaños. AU. Spoilers hasta Eclipse. Jacob nunca ha sido bueno intentando entender a los demás, pero por alguna extraña razón, a Leah Clearwater la comprende más de lo que en realidad quisiera.


**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes hechos, así como los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Stephenie Meyer.

**Advertising: **AU. Spoilers hasta Eclipse (no tiene en cuenta la existencia de Amanecer).

* * *

Jacob Black nunca había logrado entender a las mujeres. Puede que jamás se hubiera molestado en intentarlo. Puede que le resultase demasiado complicado. Puede que no le pareciese algo con lo que merezca la pena perder el tiempo .

En cualquier caso, no las entendía.

No las entendía. Pero se daba cuenta (lo cual tampoco era una victoria aplastante, dado que más de la mitad de La Push, por no decir toda ella, lo sabía) de lo que debía sentir Leah cuando veía el reluciente anillo de compromiso, brillando con ironía, en el dedo anular de su prima; el anillo con el que Sam Uley había sellado su destino y el de Emily sin mayor causa que la imprimación de los licántropos (una razón que Jacob debería añadir a la lista de cosas que no entiende).

Se imaginaba lo que pasaría por la cabeza de ella, porque posiblemente (y mucho más que posiblemente) era lo que él mismo sentía cuando se encontraba con Bella, y veía refulgir la estrafalaria piedra incrustada en la joya que su prometido le había colocado en el mismo dedo de la mano.

Jacob lo describiría como una patada en el estómago, pero en realidad, la sensación de angustia que sentía en el pecho y la comparación de alguien estrujando con todas sus fuerzas su corazón era mucho mayor de lo que habría estado dispuesto a reconocer.

Seguramente por eso, había algo que le unía a Leah más de lo que le unía al resto de la reserva, incluso de la manada; como un estado de comprensión más allá de las palabras, como unas finas cadenas invisibles que los ataban el uno al otro. Y Jacob suponía que ese era uno de los infinitos motivos por los que Leah no le gustaba, porque ya era bastante estresante tener que soportar a algo más de media docena de licántropos sabiendo lo que piensas en el momento en el que adoptas tu forma más salvaje como para tener a alguien a tu lado que además de eso, sabe lo que sientes, no sólo que lo sabe, también que lo comparte. La mayoría de la manada suponía que no soportaba a Leah por la misma razón que el resto: porque de un tiempo a esta parte su carácter se había vuelto difícil de tratar y sus ironías repletas de una amargura que antes no pertenecía a ninguna de sus palabras; todo el mundo sabía el por qué de ese cambio con respecto a la chica pero evitaban mencionarlo igual que la evitaban a ella.

Pero la realidad era muy diferente para Jacob, no es que le gustase conversar con Leah Clearwater cuando ésta se volvía imposible, pero las muecas de desesperación que ponía cuando había una discusión entre los miembros de la manada y su manera de cruzar los brazos por encima del pecho no le molestaban lo suficiente como para alejarse de ella deliberadamente. La realidad era simple y sencilla, no quería compartir con nadie más algo que se supone que debería ser solamente suyo.

____

En Forks nunca brilla el sol. Las densas nubes que flotan por encima impiden pasar los rayos que podrían hacer del pueblo un sitio cálido y acogedor. Y en La Push, una pequeña reserva situada a apenas unos kilómetros más allá, en dirección a la costa, no es diferente.

Ese día llueve con fuerza, el ambiente es frío y húmedo y la gente ha preferido quedarse en sus casas haciendo muffins caseros o viendo el partido del equipo de rugby en la televisión. Jacob no quiere hacerlo, ese día Charlie viene a pasar la tarde con su padre, y eso significa que el doloroso recuerdo de Bella le asaltará con más fuerza que de costumbre. Se siente tentado de bajar al taller y perderse entre el aroma del aceite de coche y de la madera mojada que seguramente inunda ya todas las cabañas de la reserva, pero no tiene ganas de ponerse a arreglar una vieja moto que ya no va a servirle nunca más; prefiere salir a dar una vuelta. Los chicos están en casa de Emily y Sam, seguramente repantingados en el sofá, comiendo patatas y panchitos a dos manos y echando partidas por turnos en la play; tampoco le apetece verles, últimamente le tratan como si se compadeciesen de él, y eso es algo que Jacob no soporta.

El viento azota la arena de la playa, que por supuesto está desierta, y consigue que se le meta en los ojos, aparta la cara y desvía la mirada un poco más arriba, los árboles agitan sus copas todos en la misma dirección y no parece ser un buen día para practicar salto de acantilado, la marea ha subido y el oleaje se estrella contra las rocas con violencia. Pese a todo decide subir, si no puede divertirse haciendo deporte al menos puede dedicarse a explorar.

La lluvia le golpea en los brazos y en la cara, fría y desatada, sin embargo él tiene calor, su temperatura, ya alta de por sí, ha debido de subir un par de grados más. Se quita la camiseta revolviéndose el pelo y se la echa al hombro, le vendría bien una ducha, no con agua de lluvia, sino una ducha de verdad. Más allá hay una cascada, recuerda haberse tirado infinitas veces con Sam y el resto por ella para caer al pequeño lago en el que el agua reposa a sus pies; y cuando llega hasta lo alto de la cascada se da cuenta de que no está solo. Una figura descansa bajo el inmenso chorro de agua, una figura humana.

Jacob se apoya contra una roca y se detiene a mirarla. El pelo largo, casi hasta la cintura, negro azabache con mechones más claros de un color castaño oscuro, de raíces fuertes, despeinado y revuelto. La piel morena sobre la que caen las gotas de agua y hacen que brille a cada segundo. Los rasgos duros y fuertes, unos rasgos casi indios, heredados de antiguos antepasados; las cejas oscuras y espesas, los párpados cerrados y sin rastro de maquillaje, una leve sonrisa en los labios, esta vez distinta, una sonrisa de verdad, una como nunca ha visto. No se ha dado cuenta de que ha echado a caminar, descendiendo por la pendiente que conoce tan bien que podría recorrer con los ojos cerrados, sin apartar la mirada de ella; sabe que debería dejar de observarla, que eso está mal, que ella no es consciente de que está allí y si lo fuese hace tiempo que se hubiera cubierto el cuerpo, sabe que está actuando contra su voluntad, Jacob puede ser un adolescente canalla y despreocupado pero no carece de moral. Sabe que debería dar media vuelta, pero es incapaz de hacerlo.

Baja la mirada por su espalda ahora descubierta, meciéndose de un lado a otro, la columna vertebral hundida hacia dentro, y un poco más abajo, por las curvas de sus nalgas y sus piernas largas y torneadas. Ahora se gira levemente, está masajeándose el cabello con las manos, ajena a su presencia y aún sonriendo, queda frente a él, y los ojos de Jacob vagan por la redondez de sus pechos, y abajo, siempre más abajo, por la ligera forma de su estómago y su ombligo.

Antes de que pueda seguir descendiendo ella ha abierto los ojos, sorprendida, y eso lo obliga a concentrarse en ellos en vez de en su cuerpo, le arde la cara, y está seguro de que ahora no es sólo por su temperatura corporal.

-¡Jake!-la escucha exclamar desde lejos, muy lejos, como si estuviese a decenas de metros de distancia. Y que pronuncie su diminutivo en vez de su nombre completo es la mayor señal de que algo no va bien, y Jacob sabe lo que es. La ha visto desnuda varias veces, cuando adoptan su forma licántropa y su ropa se desgarra y vuelven a convertirse en humanos después sin preocuparse por ello. Pero esta vez es diferente. Es diferente porque ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para admirarla y saber que no se parece a Bella, más bien que es totalmente opuesta a Bella y su piel pálida y su aspecto delgado y frágil, pero que en cierto modo es incluso más guapa que ella, al menos más mujer y también es diferente porque Jacob nunca se había tomado la molestia de mirarla bien antes.

-Lo...siento-farfulla como puede, y siente la garganta seca, como si llevase días sin probar gota, y la observa ponerse el vestido apresuradamente, mojando la tela que solamente consigue pegársele con fuerza al cuerpo y revelar otra vez su figura-Yo no quería...-esta vez sí aparta la mirada de ella sin ninguna dificultad, a sabiendas de que ha atravesado terreno poco seguro.

Leah no es capaz de pronunciar palabra y él la entiende. Hay ciertas fronteras que sólo Sam ha traspasado, y ésta es una de ellas. No le dice nada, pero le sigue mirando, y eso es lo más raro, porque Jacob hubiese esperado sentir la palma de su mano chocando contra su mejilla, o una patada en la entrepierna, o quizás un áspero rugido y después una transformación; pero jamás hubiera imaginado que lo primero que hiciese ella sería acercarse a él, tanto que podría contar cada gota de agua que se ha quedado en su rostro y seguir mirándole a los ojos, expectante y sin siquiera pestañear.

Jacob sabe lo que está esperando, y sabe que él a Leah no le gusta, Leah siempre estará enamorada de Sam, y eso es algo que nadie puede cambiar. Puede que Jacob le parezca mono, incluso gracioso cuando deja de hacer sus típicas estupideces, y puede que si hubiese alguien en toda La Push al que prefiriese después de Sam, sería él, porque al menos Jacob la entiende sin necesidad de hablar con ella, y eso es mejor que nada. Así que simplemente, se inclina hacia ella y la besa, besar a Leah no es ni mucho menos como besar a Bella, aunque las comparaciones nunca son justas, y en este caso menos aún, porque él sigue enamorado de ella (imagina que algún día se le pasará por supuesto, pero todavía no es el momento).

Besar a Leah es salvaje, y arrollador, y se puede comparar con cualquier fenómeno natural igual de devastador. Sentir su lengua enroscada en torno a la suya, su mano tirando de su nuca hacia abajo y enredándose en su pelo es una tempestad. Es un terremoto. Un cliclón. Un tsunami. Es Leah Clearwater.

______

Al día siguiente nada es igual.

No hay indicios ni huellas de aquel beso bajo la cascada. No queda rastro en su mirada ni en su comportamiento de que ayer, pocas horas antes, no estaba donde hubiera debido estar.

-¿Pero qué te pasa tío? Estás embobado-Paul le golpea en el hombro para sacarle de sus pensamientos. No, no hay ninguna prueba de que haya besado a Leah, pero los chicos ya se han dado cuenta de que hay algo raro en él. Da gracias al cielo de que no sean licántropos, porque entonces sí que no tendría escapatoria; aunque sabe que el destino no está de su parte porque a pesar de que la última visita de Victoria acabó en su muerte Sam está obsesionado con vigilar el perímetro al menos una vez cada doce horas.

-Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Paul-dice entre dientes. No está de muy buen humor-Yo hoy estoy embobado y tú eres directamente bobo-sabe que Paul no se lo tomará mal y lo corrobora cuando escucha a Jared soltar una carcajada y darle un puñetazo en el pecho.

-Joder Jake...-y esas son las únicas palabras que Jacob escucha de los chicos, porque de repente la ve acercarse con su hermano Seth, incorporarse al grupo con aire indiferente y sin siquiera mirarle. Esa actitud no le duele, al menos no demasiado. Leah no le gusta, es decir, no está preparado para tener nada con ella, las mujeres son demasiado complicadas y Leah más que ninguna; lo único que busca es dejar claro de una vez por todas que entre ellos nunca ha pasado nada. Pero no tiene demasiadas oportunidades de hacerlo delante de todos, y menos ahora que Sam está a punto de venir.

-Leah...-se oye a sí mismo pronunciar su nombre antes de poder retener el impulso de hablar con ella. Y sabe que ha sido una mala idea cuando ella le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y un brillo de advertencia en ellos mientras Sam se abre camino entre la manada para darles a conocer sus planes durante las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Planes que seguramente tendrán que ver con su conversión licántropa.

Nunca ha sido bueno ocultando a los demás sus pensamientos, y menos en cuestión de chicas. Está perdido. Y eso también lo sabe.

Fin de la primera parte.


End file.
